What you can't have
by The Demoness6
Summary: Max is a misfit that gets invited to a party for her first time. She realizes that there doesn't have to be a boundary between popular and unpopular. Evan (fang) was a football player and the most sought after boy in school. He makes a bet with his buddy Sam on who can get the only girl who doesn't like them to love them. Maximum ride. Guys always want what they can't have.


**Max ride in high school. I understand there are a lot of these out there but there aren't many stories with this style that I have seen**

* * *

**K, basic background stuff:**

**max- nobody girl with one friend **

**ella- not Max's sister, her only friend**

**evan- football player (fang)**

**iggy- blind kid everyone pities **

**cassidy- head cheerleader (nudge)**

**jay- quarter back (gazzy) most popular guy in school**

**alexa- (angel) weird potentially psycic girl who is petite and sneaky**

**all are juniors in high school**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Max" calls my best friend Ella across the hall. "are you seeing this? I got a C in english!" she zips over to me, her dark latino hair flaring and sashaying behind her.

"and?" I reply sarcastically.

"ONE C. The rest are, drum roll please, As and Bs!" She takes a breath and i mentally plug my ears "EEEEKK!" her deep dark chocolate brown eyes are wide with excitement.

" Yeah I get it!," I laugh "you must be really excited" at this my peppy best friend soots me a look that screams "obviously!"

we finally exit the bustling hallways and enter our first period class. she ducks off down the hall with a bubbly little wave. I continue half way accross the school toward my gym class. in the hall i pass King Cool and his two princes following like little puppys. I roll my eyes and scurry past. With my wonderful luck, of course, Cassidy Elkins is walking in the other direction. before i can escape the danger zone, Jay Lenning intercepts her and uses the classic arm block guy move. she stops and they start flirting in a hushed tone. She giggles and i walk around him, only to be caught in the middle of Sam Markel and Evan Smith, his footbal followers. they were shoving each other and sam knocks Evan into me.

"excuse you." I shoot him a snarky glare.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that. It was an accident." Sam chuckles.

"sorry." Says Evan. I continue off to the gym after a stoic nod and a roll of my eyes.

_finally! Last period of the day! Five minutes left... _I think, excitedly tapping my pencil. In five minutes I would be free and off to christmas break. Dr. Clee soon gives up on his droning and lecturing.

"You may talk _quietly_ amongst yourselves." He says, leaning back in his chair. I pull out a book and begin to read it. I have only ten pages left and I bet Ella ten dollars I would finish it before break. We now have three minutes left, and I'm on the second to last page. I shut the book when I finish. Two minutes, what to do...

"hey, Ride!" Sam calls from across the room. He makes his way toward me. "The guys and I are having a sort of holiday bash this weekend. Y'know, to kick off the end of semester." He announces

"and?" I prompt impatiently.

"I was hoping you and anyone else you'd want to bring would come." He says "wadaya say?"

I was completely shocked. No one invites me to parties. " uh, sure, sounds like fun" I reply hesitantly.

" okee dokie." He grins a million- watt- shallow- girl- heart- melting smile. "Here's the address" he hands me a slip of paper. "There's gonna be Some beer and alcohol, but you don't have to drink if you don't want" he spins on his heel and waltzes away. With that, the bell rings and I find Ella.

"wait, so he just asked you to go to a party, with drinking, and YOU SAID YES?" she asks in disbelief after I recall the story.

"yeah..." I say, guilty.

" this is going to be the best weekend ever!" She squeals and begins to ramble on about what we are going to wear.

"maximum ride! Get in here right now!"

"ugh" i moan under my breath, creeping towards the bathroom. I enter and see Ella standing next to a chair and a pile of cosmetic and hair products.

"now, sit." She commands and I comply. She begins "beautifying" my face and hair. She adds chemical after chemical.

"careful there, you might set off a bomb." I mutter.

"Oh, you shush!" She says. After my makeup is done, she drags me to her pink and purple room full of clothes and shoes and picks out an outfit for me. Finally, she lets me look in the mirror. I am totally shocked. I'm wearing a black tank top with dark skinny jeans that show off my curves just right. i have a special cut jean jacket that comes down to right above my waist. To top it off, I have black ankle high velvet boots that have a slight heel and a cute little purse that is dark brown leather. I then look to my face and hair. My hair is short. It reaches mid-neck and has bouncy curls. My face seems to have simply enhanced my eyes, lips, and cheeks, and added some smokey eye shadow. "wait!" she smacks her forhead and adds some red glitter to my eyelids.

"wow" I say. "I still look like... Me. This is totally something I would wear and my makeup isn't pancaked!" I say.

she twirls her eyeshadow brush and blows on it cockily. "and now, a finishing touch." she pulls out two red ruby stud earings and a matching ruby necklace. The cool gem is placed on a simple silver chain.

"now just give me about thirty minutes to get ready, and we can get going."

In that case, I guess we will get in the car in about two hours.

I bound down the stairs and meet my mom. crap.

"what's with the gettup, hon?" she asks, stirring her skillet.

"wow, dinner smells good!" i say. she shoots me a look. "ella and i are going to a party, then I'm going to stay over at her house." I sigh, knowing better than lying to my mother.

"you're going to a party!" she squeals and hugs me really tight. "go on! go have fun!" I was shocked. my mom was the coolest mom ever, but i never considered her actually encouraging me to go to a high school party! "Would you like something to eat before you go?" She asks excitedly.

"naw, there will be, uh, refreshments there probably" I reply. A shadow crosses over her face.

"is there going to be drinking at this party?" She questions.

"well, yeah. Of course. That is what 'refreshment' means" I say.

"you know that is not what I mean." She becomes serious.

"yes." I say, hanging my head.

"Are you going to take advantage of this?"

"no, I don't plan on ingesting any alcohol until I am a legal age"

"and if someone were to... Come onto you-"

"oh, eww definetly not! I'm not going to- or let someone- ugh!"

"oh, thank god!" She sighs, "you can go. I trust you." I grin at her.

"well, Ella is getting ready so I have about another hour of waiting. I might as well take you up on your offer to eat now." Less than ten seconds later, a small plate has a heap of fried rice with a curry sauce and freshly chopped vegetables and chunks of grilled chicken was presented. No sooner after I had inhaled my plate twice was a plate with about five of my mother's famous chocolate chip cookies and a glass of cold milk was placed inches from my face. I inhale their scent and savor the splash of vanilla she always adds.

"Valencia ride, you never cease to make perfect cookies" I say. She smirks and does a little bow. I chuckle and ask for another round.

"max! There are cookie crumbs all over your face! You have a milk mustache!" I shoot her an apologetic smile. "c'mon I gotat do your PERFECT makeup all over again!"

ten minutes later we jump into my car. I put the address into the GPS and we set off.

little did I know this night would change my life forever.

**yeeyuh, next scene is the party scene, and will hopefully be longer! R&R!**


End file.
